Koga's Crush
by VixenMage
Summary: Ok, so this is a story mainly about Koga getting a new girlfriend. Kagome is currently staying with him, and she takes an instant dislike to her. Is it jealousy, or is she really dangerous? My first fic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Koga's Crush**

Chapter 1

_A/N- Ok, so this fic is Koga having a crush on a girl who will only bring him trouble… SURPRISE! It's NOT Kagome! In fact, Kagome is the only one who sees anything wrong with the girl, besides Shippo. I'm a huge Koga fan, and I had the idea for this fic for a while. So HAHAHAHA, Caitlin! HAHAHAHA! I told you Koga kicks Inuyasha's butt! For this chapter, I'm just going to get them into the cave, and get Inuyasha to leave. The romance will come later. PLEASE R&R! I will mention reviewers and give them credit, I promise! (unless you ask me not to)_

Inuyasha trudged along on the dirt path, sighing as Kagome pointed down the road again. "Inuyasha,"

"WHAT!" he shouted, "I am not going all the way down there, just to tell you what kind of a plant lives in –"

"Actually," she stated quietly, "I was going to say I saw shards. A lot of shards. I wanted to know if there's another way to get to the well, because I don't think anyone could take all of them on. If it's only one demon, it'll be super-strong, and if there are many, it'll be even worse."

"Ha! You obviously are underestimating my vast skill," Inuyasha laughed, "because there is no way I'm going to pass up all those shards; how many are there, anyway?"

Kagome sighed, and looked at Shippo. "Don't you wish that we had backup here?"

"He still wouldn't listen to you. If there's any way to sway his opinion, then it's you, and if you can't do it, I doubt having Sango here would help." (A/N did I spell Sango right?)

"Well, if you're going to just pretend I'm not here, then I don't need your help anyway! I'm going after those shards, so just stay out of the way!"

Normally, this would've hurt Kagome a little, but she knew she would have her revenge. Watching as he sprang down the path, from shadow to shadow, she laughed quietly.

Shippo looked at her. "You know something," he protested.

"He'll be back. Hold on…" Kagome squinted, seeing three of the shards move at once. "Five, four, three, two, one, now!"

"RUUN! Kagome, what are you waiting for! Let's go!" Inuyasha was sprinting down the path, not even bothering to hide in the shadows. Kagome, waiting for him to catch up, was soon racing down the path with him. After about six or seven minutes, she couldn't keep up, and glancing back, realized that no demons pursued them.

"Inuyasha! Stop, they're not behind us anymore."

"Well," Shippo observed with some satisfaction, "I guess there's only one place to go now." Inuyasha glared at him, but had no response.

Some 150 miles and two weeks later… 

"Ok, fine! I give up! I guess it doesn't matter that he's a conniving, sneaking, dirty, smelly, dumb, incredibly rude –"

"Inuyasha! He may be a wolf, but he is a lot smarter, **more polite,** and cleaner than you, so unless you want Tsetsaiga (A/N Did I spell that right?) shoved up a VERY uncomfortable part of your body, and I don't mean your mouth, you're going to shut your mouth, and you're going to shut it NOW!" Kagome got her point across. Inuyasha was noticeably quiet for the rest of the trip, and he didn't even insult Koga when they arrived! (Surprise!)

The time spent there wasn't too eventful. Koga minded his manners, and Inuyasha did the same. However, this was mainly because of Kagome; she threatened to roast both of them over a slow fire if they did anything at all. Shippo made friends with the wolf cubs in the pack, and Kagome assumed they would stay until someone figured out a solution to the problem by the well. After about a week, however, things took an unexpected (on Kagome's part) turn.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" He froze. "Now turn around, and tell me why you are sneaking out of the cave in the middle of the night."

"I'm going to the well. You are in Koga's charge until I get back, so –"

"Wait a second! There's something wrong here, why are you leaving me with Koga? You hate him, remember? Aren't you afraid he'll try to mate me or something like that… did you kill him? Inuyasha, I want answers!"

"FINE! I talked to him, and he says he doesn't want to mate you anymore, he's found someone else who…" It took him a while to realize that Kagome wasn't listening.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kagome was doubled up with laughter. "You talked… Him… you… talking…"

"What is the problem? Unlike you, I am totally capable of carrying on a normal conversation with people… or wolves."

"You mean **talk** talked right? Actually held a normal conversation…" she broke down into laughter again.

"What's going on? Inuyasha, why haven't you left yet?" Koga joined them.

"She doesn't believe that you and I are capable of talking to each other," Inuyasha stated flatly. "Somehow, that concept is just too large for her mind."

"Koga, Inuyasha… talking!" she spluttered.

After about ten minutes of this, Kagome gained control over her laughter, and they explained to her the situation. Inuyasha was going to scout out the area again, and see what was going on with the well. He had done this only because Koga had found a new girlfriend. He left shortly after, and Kagome went back to sleep. Koga left to see his girl, who he promised to introduce to Kagome.

Please R&R… but I'm going to keep updating if I get more than 1… or just one. I'm not picky like that. Still, it would really help to have at least one fan, since it's my first fic, and I want to be a writer. Criticism, (NOT FLAMES) is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Thank you so much,_ dontbreakme. _I will definitely continue this story, and take most suggestions on plot twists and so forth. Anyway, in this chapter, Kagome finds out about Koga's new g/f, and gets to meet her._

Kagome sighed, looking down the picturesque hillside. She wished she could stay here forever. The grass was so lush; it was like a carpet, so tender and beautiful. The entire meadow was an oasis in the harsh, demon-inhabited world.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koga walked up behind her. Startled, she whirled around; Koga made no noise when he walked. They sat in silence for a while, before Koga asked her, "So, Kagome, how do you like it here? Everything ok?"

She grinned at him, answering, "Koga, you know I'm enjoying myself! This is such a great place, I don't know how you can ever bear to leave it."

"Well, if I ever want to see Katana," he smiled, "I have to visit her sometime."

"So, Koga," wondered Kagome, "Who is this mystery girl anyway? Is she demon, werewolf, or human? Come on, I need details!"

"Well, after you left me last time with that mutt friend of yours, I had to find a mate somehow. I mean, I came of age last year! In our culture, if an alpha can't… you know, mate, then he isn't an alpha for much longer. If the ridicule doesn't kill him, the jealous guys will. Everyone was surprised that I hadn't mated for this long, usually there are at least two girls waiting for him to come of age."

"But you wanted someone who you were actually in love with," Kagome finished for him, "I understand completely. A lot of people are the same way, you know. It's not just your culture that puts a strain on guys who don't have fourteen odd girls hanging on him; humans are the same way, and I bet demons are, too."

The two sat in silence for a while. After a couple of minutes, a young cub ran panting up the hillside. "Koga! Chief Koga! Where are you? Katana is looking for you!"

"Well, Kagome," he smiled, "I guess this is your chance to meet my future mate!" The two of them rose and started towards the den's entrance. Kagome spotted an extremely pretty young girl waiting for them there. She waved to Koga, then turned back to the cave mouth to look at the young cub talking to her.

"Katana! How's it going, my lover?" Koga beamed at her; Katana smiled back.

"I'm fine, Koga, how are you?"

"Missing you every second, girl, missing you every second." He swept her into a full embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. "Have you met my friend, Kagome? She travels with Inuyasha; he's a dog demon."

Kagome studied the girl. She was tall and shapely, with curves that would definitely make Inuyasha drool for a few days. Her hair was long and dark, in fact it was so deeply black that it almost glowed blue. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had nice cheekbones. Yes, I definitely have to keep an eye on this one. There was something else, though, a feeling about the girl that Kagome just couldn't place. It was like the feeling she had had before, when she saw all of the shards by the well, only this time her entire body was roaring with the icy, burning, biting energy. The weird part was, she couldn't see any shards on the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Katana," she smiled coolly. Koga looked at Kagome, puzzled by her obvious disdain.

"So, tell me, Kagome," returned Katana, "What is Koga really like? I mean, beyond the fact that he's a total hunk. He obviously likes you a lot, so come on, tell all."

Shippo, observing from the cave's mouth, instantly disliked her. She seemed like a total flirt, and he didn't want Koga to be hurt… or Kagome, for that matter.

"Well, Koga's a pretty straight forward guy. What you see is what you get." In many cultures (including Katana's), this would be regarded as highly derisive. However, for a wolf demon, a compliment on someone's body, as well as saying that they weren't very crooked, would be considered high praise. Therefore, Katana was more than a little confused when Koga beamed at Kagome.

"Ok, what else? I'm just dying to know about all the time you spend with my Koga here," giggled Katana. Kagome shuddered inwardly, all the while giving her a little smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, I could tell you about all the times he brought down these huge deer; since he's the chief of the clan, of course he and his mate get to eat the heart. It's best when it's still bleeding. And then there's the awesome, bloody battle he had with the Harpies…" she cut herself off.

That's it! Katana is a harpy! This is what the harpies felt like, that time in the battle… this must be a harpy in disguise! That's why I can't see her shards, because they're covered by whatever force is also masking her true appearance! She must be trying to mate Koga, so she can bend the entire tribe to her will, and the will of the Harpies. I have to warn Koga!

"But I'm sure you two want to spend some time alone. Go on, don't let me keep you waiting." As soon as the couple left, Kagome raced into the den. She had to find out whether or not the tribe had fallen under Katana's spell.

"Whoa! Watch out, Kagome!" In her mad dash to the den's central chamber, she had run straight into Akiko, Koga's cousin. "Why the hurry?"

"Akiko, what do you think of Katana," she asked breathlessly, "I need to know!"

"Kagome, are you feeling alright? We can't talk about the chief's betrothed here! That's just messed up! Come on, we'll go to my den, and I can talk to you about her."

"So, Kagome, why do you want to know about Katana?"

"Do you like her? For some reason she doesn't feel right to me."

Akiko sighed tiredly. "Kagome, what I am about to tell you, you must never repeat, to anyone." He waited for her to agree, and said, "I think there's something very wrong with her. I was waiting for someone to tell, but I think most of the tribe feels the same way. It's like she's put a spell over Koga!"

"Um, Akiko," she said nervously, "I think I know who – what, that is, Katana is, and why she is so 'in love' with Koga. She's a harpy. I think the reason she is trying to mate Koga is so that she can bend the entire tribe to her will." Boy, do I wish there was an easier way to say that!

Akiko stared at her blankly for several minutes, before saying, "What?"

_Don't you just love cliffies? Review and I promise another chapter will be forthcoming. Once again, thank you_ **dontbreakme**_, your review was much appreciated. I eagerly await further reviewers!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Thanks again, _don'tbreakme_, also thank you _Yakumo1human_ and _dark-ducky500

"So, what'd you think, Kagome?"

"Um… what did I think about…" Kagome debated what to say about his latest crush. Koga glared at her.

"About Katana! Come on, Kagome, you're not that stupid!"

"No, but neither are you. Koga, do you really think she's right for you? I don't think–"

"Kagome! What's wrong with you? I don't know why you just can't stand the fact that I'm in love with someone else! Are you jealous? I'm sorry, but you gave up your chance with me a long time ago-"

"I can't believe you're being so pig-headed! Koga, I thought you knew a lot better than this, but obviously I was wrong. If you don't believe me, talk to your clan… maybe you'll listen to your OWN KIND!"

Kagome stormed off towards Akiko's lair to further discuss Koga's issues with someone who would listen. _How can he not see her obvious evils? He's got to be blinder than a bat to not be able to tell that she's a harpy! I mean, everyone in his clan hates her, when did he stop paying attention to them?_

Akiko sat in his den, quietly meditating for signs of magic in the area. He had wondered why Kagome needed to know, but he trusted her judgement, and they had a common enemy: Katana. After a few moments of clearing his mind, his thoughts soared out of his body, encircling the area around him with ease. He brought them aboveground, searching earnestly for signs of mana.

_There! Right there, next to… Koga? _

"Don't worry, Koga, honey. I'm sure she'll get over it." He recognized that voice; it was Katana! What kind of magic would she be using, other than the disguising spell?

A hypnotic spell called ipnoteser was in use! This was major. This spell was very rare; in fact, no one had ever managed to create it. It was found in some natural gems, mostly rubies. (_A/N: This idea came from Forgotten Realms)_

He leaped up, racing through the wood. "Kagome! Kagome! Come here, quick! I know what that WITCH is using on Koga!"

"Which witch, exactly, did you mean?" Koga turned around and saw… Katana!

"Um… I don't… Well, I thought… and talking about… someone… person… Yeah."

"Wow, Akiko, that made a **lot **of sense. So, who exactly were you talking about? I didn't really catch that part, or any part, for that matter," she smirked. Akiko did some really quick thinking.

"I was talking about Koga's little niece. She's been pranking him for years, and I just figured out which spell she's using to do it."

"Mm hmm." There was no way, he knew, she was falling for that.

_A/N: this is way too short of a chapter, but I felt like a cliffie. (;-D)_

_Thank you: coolmarauders, voice, everqueen, yakumo1human,& dark-ducky500_


	4. Chapter 4

**Koga's Crush**

_A/N: So, in this chapter, Koga gets a rude awakening. Akiko goes missing, and he realizes that something is up. However, when Kagome goes off to the harpy den to find Akiko, (and Katana) Koga realizes that there is something very wrong going on. _

_Chocolate for reviewers! (Unless I finish it off myself)_

_Also, I put Koga's speed in miles per hour. For European readers, I'll try to find a conversion website._

_Katana: sharp blade, Akiko: smart child_

Kagome sprinted down the dirt road, praying that Akiko was alright. _No, not Akiko, why did you have to take him, Katana, why? _Unshed tears filled her eyes as she silently prayed for this wolf-boy she had come to love. _(Not like that, just as a good friend) _

Koga suddenly appeared from the shadow of a huge evergreen. He looked up at Kagome, watching her silently. _What in the world is she doing here? She was just with Akiko in his den an hour ago. _He began following her, keeping low to the ground in the shadows of the forest.

"How does he not see? She's corrupted his heart, somehow; the innocent heart I always loved in him. How else could he be in love with a harpy? What about Akiko; I don't know how to find him, or what to do when I reach the harpies' nest."

Koga was very confused at this point. _Who is she talking about? Did she lose the puppy to a harpy? He's never had an innocent heart! And how could Akiko have been taken by harpies? He didn't leave, and the only non-wolves that have been in the den are her, and Katana. They're both just humans._

Soon, the tall mountain loomed up in the distance. Kagome saw the giant nest, high on the peak. The acrid stench of murderous harpies filled Koga's nostrils; the hatred that filled his heart soon followed.

_Kagome is very lucky that I saw her leaving,_ he thought. _What would she do, alone with these foul beasts? _

Meanwhile, Kagome stopped running as she reached the foot of the cliff. She reached for a handhold, and began climbing.

Koga, however, had run into several disturbing thoughts. One, he couldn't climb after her without being seen. Second, if she fell, she would be hurt pretty badly, especially if he didn't catch her. Third, if she caught him following her, she would kill him. Last, but most important, among the reek of harpies, he had smelled Katana. Could Kagome have been talking about him? She said she didn't love him, but maybe she did.

Before leaving, Koga solved the problem of her being hurt by layering the spot under her with leaves, and leafy branches. _That should soften her fall!_ Next, he made up his mind to find Akiko.

He turned, running about as fast as he could possibly go, (95 mph) and raced back to the den. His first stop was Akiko's place. Sure enough, his cousin had left. He followed the trail up to the forest, where it mingled with Katana's scent. Funny, where had that come from?

There were signs of a struggle. Not obvious signs, but Koga was a ranger-quality tracker. He noticed that there was dust on several bushes, and the pine needles had been kicked out of the path. _Oh, no, Akiko! What happened? Katana is gone, too. But how could a harpy have taken them off? There's no scent._ The hypnotizing spell kept Koga's mind from suspecting Katana, despite the obvious clues.

He turned to follow the trail, and then realized that after about six or seven yards, it disappeared. It was almost as though Katana and Akiko had grown wings! _Maybe the harpy carried something to mask the scent. I have to find them!_ Once again, he sped towards the harpies' nest.

_Meanwhile, high on the mountain..._

Kagome reached a fairly wide outcropping. Realizing that she couldn't go on for much longer unless she took a rest, she stopped and sat down. Against her better judgment, she looked down over the edge to see how far she'd come. There was a curious object on the ground. Straining a bit, she realized it was a bed of leaves, at least three feet thick! _(For all you metric people, that's about a meter)_

"How in the world did that get there?" she wondered. "No time to ponder, though. I wonder if Koga asked someone in his pack to watch me... besides Akiko." As soon as the brave wolf crossed her mind, her eyes began to sting. _NO! I have to be strong; I think harpies can smell tears._

As she worked her way up the cliff, she became aware of a lot of activity up above. She began to smell foul fumes, and realized she was nearing the harpy den. While she looked for her next handhold, the outcropping her foot was rested on broke. Kagome was left teetering on the cliff, hanging on for dear life to her other handhold. It took all of her willpower, plus a strong grip with her teeth, to keep from screaming.

_A/N: Hahaha, it's a literal cliffie! Wow, how many times do you see those? Not too often! … ok… I'm insane, but oh well._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Rescued

_Hold on, Kagome, hold on! _Koga raced wildly into the lair, panting uncontrollably. "Come… on… Not much time…" he panted, beckoning to the nearest wolves.

"Koga? What's wrong?" Shippo came bounding out of the shadows. "Are you alright?"

"Shippo, get Ginta." The young fox hesitated, looking around. "Now!" Koga snapped, face darkening. Shippo ran off in search of the lieutenant, and a young cub stepped forward with a water-skin.

Koga downed the cool drink quickly, and stood up. Hakkaku walked out of an adjacent tunnel, grinning widely. His grin disappeared, though, as soon as he saw his chief. "Koga? What's wrong; was there an attack?"

"You might say that," Koga sighed, now under more control. "A harpy carried off Akiko, and Katana. Kagome just went after them; she's on the cliff now, trying to get to the nest."

Just then, Ginta and Shippo came running in. Ginta's eyebrows rose up so far, it looked like they were about to merge with his hair. "She went after them alone? Is she insane? Akiko's gone… what are you going to do, Koga?"

He glared. "The thing took Katana! I have to get all of them back. I need you two to come with me. Shippo and Washi, you stay here and tell the rest of the pack where we went. Now come on!" With that, the three of them sped off towards the harpies' nest.

_Meanwhile, on the cliff…_

"Why did I even bother coming? Now it just gets worse…" Kagome nearly cried aloud in frustration. Then, she heard the beating of wings, far ahead, followed by a shout. This sealed her resolve. Using her other arm, she swung her leg up onto the narrow ledge, pulling herself up. Once she was secured, she began once again to scale the precipice, attempting to be calm, lest the harpies smell her fear. She wasn't sure whether they actually could or not, but as Akiko's, as well as her own, life was at stake, she decided to err on the side of caution.

Suddenly a sharp talon grasped her shoulder, roughly wrenching her from the side of the mountain. "Ah!" Kagome shrieked, then cut off. After a few moments' climb through the air, she was dropped onto a much wider ledge than she had been on. Scrambling to her feet, she realized that she was standing in the mouth of a wide cave, and there were several birdlike creatures leering at her from its shadows.

Once again, she barely managed to stifle a scream. One harpy stepped forward, laughing maliciously. "Well, if it isn't our little princess," she cackled, "Come to save her buddy, no doubt." The others shared her laughter, and Kagome felt bile rising in her throat.

Her eyes sparked furiously. "Where is he?" she asked, her voice as cold and unwavering as steel. _Thank goodness! I was sure that would come out as a squeak._

Katana raised one eyebrow. "Aren't we the brave one? But I'm afraid we don't lower ourselves to negotiate," she sniffed disdainfully, as if the very word was beneath her, "with wolves. So you can just sit back and wait for the charming prince to come up and rescue me. In fact, he'll come just in time to see you all get slaughtered!" The evil witch laughed gleefully.

Another harpy spoke up. "Yes, but fortunately, he'll come just in time to save the love of his life!" They all laughed this time. "And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, so you might as well sit back and enjoy the show, dearie."

Kagome was seething, but then she realized that they were right. There was absolutely no way to remedy this situation… unless… "You're right. I can't bear it… he was so young!" Katana grinned, seeing the girl begin to sob. "Can I at least see Akiko one more time, before… before…" At this point she broke down, sobbing completely.

"It will only add to your misery, girl." One of the beasts leaning against the cave mouth shook his head, looking down at her. "Which is exactly why we'll bring him right out!" Laughing, the young bird walked into the cave, returning shortly with the struggling wolf. "Hold still, whelp! Or I'll shove you right off this cliff!" Akiko sullenly obeyed.

Then he saw Kagome. "Kagome… they got you, too? I'm so sorry…" She shook her head. Her eyes flicked to the ruby hanging around Katana's neck, then to the edge of the cliff. This was nearly imperceptible, as her eyes were filled with tears, but Akiko saw it. Understanding, he went as if to embrace Kagome, and reached out suddenly for the gem.

"Now, Akiko!" Kagome shouted. He threw the necklace to her, leaping just out of reach of his captors. Grabbing his hand, Kagome pulled them both – and the necklace – all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"Now what, girl? You've got nowhere to run! If you drop the necklace, we'll just fly down and get it, but you? What will you do? You can't fly, and you can't save the gem. Just hand it back, and I'll make your death quick." There was a hard glint in Katana's eyes. "Can't promise it'll be painless, but it'll be quick."

Kagome laughed. "I doubt it." Putting both arms around Akiko's shoulders, she leaped off the face of the cliff, and they both plummeted to the ground impossibly fast, eyes watering.

_Ah, Kagome! What have you done? _Akiko cried in his mind as they fell. He didn't have the time to say it out loud, but he didn't need to; the look in his eyes said it all.

_I can't let Koga do this. Not to himself, and not to his pack. _Kagome steeled herself for the impact. The last thing she saw before they hit the ground was the figures of three wolves, racing towards them. It might have been a trick of her life, but… was that Koga in the front? She didn't have time to find out, before she hit the ground, feeling Akiko hit simultaneously.


End file.
